eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Higher Than the Sun
|image= |season=1 |episode=10 |jdate=19 June, 2005 |edate=17 June, 2006 |previous=Paper Moon Shine |next=Into the Nature }} Overview Holland hears news of a big wave arriving on the other side of the planet, so he has the Gekko take off in an outer-atmospheric flight mode to get there in time; however, Talho, irritated at what she perceives as the selfishness of the rest of Gekkostate, redirects the Gekko to the ruins of a military base that holds special meaning for her and Holland. Synopsis Holland is sleeping when he has a flashback of potato masher grenades and AK-47s, struggle against a group of KLFs as Holland grabs his head and starts yelling, only to turn around and be gunned down by an unemotional, past incarnation of himself. He wakes up and looks at the glowing liter of Vodarac juice. On the bed, Talho stirs and mutters Renton's name in her sleep. Holland bangs his head on the wall and turns on the tectonic report and what he hears sends him scampering to the bridge, waking Hap, and shouting "It's here!" In his room, Renton is doing his ironing and going over the things Eureka told him about the massacre and how she may have changed because of him, and he's already forgiven her for her past actions. He just wonders what can he do to help her because she doesn't tell him what she's thinking. He gets so deep in his thoughts that he accidently burns a hole in Talho's jacket. At the Gekko store, Renton is trying hide the jacket when Gidget and Moondoggie show up, and Moondoggie hints that he has bonded with Renton a little more than he'd like to admit when he lets on about a killer wave coming up. The crew seems to be overlooking the area where the wav is going to be; the problem is, it's in the northern hemisphere and if they keep on the Ray Line, they'll never make it in time. Everyone feels sorry for Talho, and she grudgingly agrees to fly, however, they must fly when they're not on a Line, which they haven't done in a while. Talho complains how selfish Holland is, yelling she's going to make a change if Renton's not around. Renton, Eureka, and the kids are cleaning the Nirvash, and Renton doesn't understand why people are so excited over a wave they can't even get to. Eureka is about to explain when klaxons blare the ship's ongoing Ballistic Flight Preparation. Eureka tells everyone to get in position because they're going orbital, and she, Renton, and the kids get into the Nirvash. Everyone is ready and excited. Jobs reports that everything looks good, and the Gekko points its nose straight up into the air, and accelarates into space. The kids have fun playing in zero gravity and Eureka offers Renton to watch the stars with her. The crew agapes down at the sphere, and Renton notices the Great Wall the Vodarac was talking about. This seems to bother Eureka and he wishes he knew what she was thinking, but he becomes embarrassed as Eureka gets too close to him. On the planet, Dominic is reporting to Colonel Dewey about the recent issues with the Vodarac, but Dewey wants him to cut all the prelims and just say what he thinks it is. Given the use of the LFOs and the tactics similar to the SOF, he says there's a good chance its the Gekkostate. According to Dewey, they don't really have anything to match the Gekko, so he's just going to make a unit that can. On the Gekko, they're hovering over a nasty ruin of an old Air Force base that got hit in the last series of earthquakes and nobody knows why Talho picked here to land. After bringing Nirvash outside, Renton is cleaning the LFO when Eureka asks Renton is he's going to ref, but when she says she's staying, he decides to stay with her. Eureka decides to help Renton with working on Nirvash by opening bits of the engine, but when she can't, he does it for her and she suddenly asks him what she should do. She touches his hand, which causes him to blush, and Holland tells himself that they shouldn't flirt so openly like that. Unknown to everyone else, only Holland knows why Talho picked this location to come to. In a flashback, when they were still in the military, Holland is looking at Talho, who is wearing the jacket Renton burned earlier. He pulls her into a tight embrace as she begs him to take her awy from all this. Back in the present, Talho joins him and says he's changed, which he tries to brush off. On the Nirvash, Renton is going through a list of reasons why Nirvash is starting to act weird and Eureka keeps staring into the sky. He overcomes his shyness and tries to kiss Eureka as she looks into the sky. She suddenly turns around towards him, seemingly unfazed by his advance, and Renton is so startled that he slams his head against the Nirvash. Eureka asks him if he's okay and he sadly says yes. Holland has had enough of Talho saying he's changed, and turns around, so Talho berates him for running away. She also asks if he's running away from her and he angrily calls her annoying. As she tries to walk away, he grabs her and pulls her into a hug, asking for her to help him forget the past. While the crew is watching the beautiful sunset, Talho tells Holland she knows he won't let himself forget and thinks that's why he brought Renton aboard. Holland calls that a cheap shot, but he doesn't deny it. Renton, Eureka, and the kids are sitting on the Nirvash and watching the sunset. Renton still doesn't understand a lot of things, like Holland, Talho, and Eureka. A bird lands on Renton's head to make Eureka laugh and joins the Skyfish. Renton reflects that even though he doesn't know what he's supposed to do, things aren't too bad. He also asks himself what his purpose in this world is and why was he born. Elsewhere, Dominic comes looking for someone curled under a blanket. Dewey comes along after Dominic tries and fails to get the girl up, and the girl grabs his hand. The Colonel asks to see that face he's spent three years missing, and the girl reveals herself as Anemone and welcomes Dewey back. Major Events *Backstory of Holland and Talho's relationship. *Introduction of Anemone. *Renton's first attempt to kiss Eureka. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Higher Than the Sun" by Primal Scream. *Anemone first appears in this episode. *The first hint of Holland and Talho's relationship being romantic and having a long history is shown. *Everyone on the Gekkostate is excited about the huge wave, especially because they have to leave the atmosphere to get there. *When Renton attempted to kiss Eureka, she didn't react to him due to her lack of knowledge of romantic relationships. *In this episode, it is hinted that Holland and Talho's child was conceived, based on her sleeping in his bed with no clothes on. Category:Eureka Seven